Sabrina Fischer
---- Sabrina Fischer (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a hero-in-training and a 1st year student at the Drache Hero Academy in Germany. She was once an uprising heroine the news known by the title of The Goddess Heroine: Sichtweite until someone had killed her mother. Ever since then she changed from being a calm and happy to a depressed and angry teenager who seeks revenge. Though she currently lives in a home and is seeking an adoption she is still very protective of her siblings and will not let them leave her side, going as far as forcing adoptions off for some of them. To her luck, Sabrina got adopted with all her siblings by Indigo Fontaine, a pro-hero who had moved to Germany to become a teacher in Drache Hero Academy. This slowly influenced Sabrina back to her ways, wishing to become a hero. This is why she enrolled into Darche Hero Academy and to her luck, she got accepted and is now a student in Class 1-A. Even so, she still acts as if she is alone in the world and often pushes people away from her, going as far to give Indigo grief at times. Sabrina is also worried that her "infamous" past will become known to her class, seeing as her mother and old heroine acts were caught on TV. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Abilities Quirk Now You See It (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that can make items invisible to the naked eye. At its' core, Now You See It uses both light and water to create an illusion of things disappearing. The refraction of the light at first bends the item being making it disappear completely. Sabrina usually hides these items in her cape as well, only making them visible when she sees wishes or needs. This allows Sabrina to keep things on person without anyone noticing, such as Sabrina's sword. Her sword is carried on her person almost always and as such she keeps it hidden to avoid trouble and to cause a surprise. This does come at a cost as Sabrina can only hide one type of item at a time. This means she can decide to hide, for example, a pencil and this means she can make any pencil invisible but she would not be able to make a pen invisible until she made every pencil visible again. Sabrina is also restricted to having to be able to see the item. This does not mean she has to keep constant eye contact with the item to keep it invisible but to make it invisible and visible she must look at the item. At first this seems like a simple thing to do but unless Sabrina is using her other senses other than sight to know where the item is, she can lose it herself. If she cannot find the item at all she is stuck being able to control only that one type of item until she manages to find it. Once the item is visible, it is usually wet. Equipment Sword Relationships Family= Ms Fischer (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Sabrina's mother and took care of Sabrina and her other siblings as a stay-at-home mother. Though a kind and loving parent, she never quite had money for many things for the family and struggled to keep the large family alive. This forced her to get a loan of money to only be unable to pay for it. At first the idea of her own daughter helping her pay off this debt was out of the question and constantly begged Sabrina to never put herself in danger. Ms Fischer wished to keep this innocence forever but soon she had no choice but to rely on her daughter. Seeing Sabrina grow so quickly into a heroine and an adult made Ms Fischer the happiest mother alive. She cheered for Sabrina at every step of the way and even managed to give her a gift for doing so well. The debt was slowly being paid off and she even had some spare money for luxuries for the kids. Time was cut short for Ms Fischer after a murder in her own home, discovered by her daughter. To this day who killed her and why is a mystery that Sabrina vows to find out and score revenge for. Sabrina worshipped her mother and wished to follow her steps despite the fact she knew nothing about her mothers' past accomplishments in life. What mattered to Sabrina was her kindness, love and endlessly support. It is for this that Sabrina is tortured by her death and has now built her entire purpose on her mother and the rest of her family. Melisande (KANJI, ROMAJI) often called Mel (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Sabrina's younger sister. Often mistaken to be the eldest sister, Mel is a very kind girl who wishes the house was a little less chaos. Stuck as the middle child she finds the twins to be rather annoying and demanding while her older sister a selfish yet strong girl. Though she loves them all she is the type of person to argue with her siblings about their flaws. Since Elisse and Elsa are two young to understand this leaves her with arguing with Sabrina the most. When the two lock heads it usually ends up with Sabrina being the victor and Mel left crying in her room. It isn't a surprise to say that with Mel in the house it isn't very quiet. Though she is clever and is currently doing well in her studies at school, she has trouble speaking to others. Since she hasn't quite learned how to speak to her sisters well without it turning into fights, Mel finds it hard to start a conversation with others. This shyness only seems to increase with her cry-baby nature too. A simple friendly prank can leave Melisande in stitches for a few days, quickly distrusting others. This means Sabrina and Mel never really get on with each other often. This comes from the fact the two are trying to protect and help each other in their own way. The two usually avoid each other because of this but arguments can easily start if Sabrina or Mel find one thing they can disagree on - which feels like everything to the two. Elsa and Elisse (KANJI, ROMAJI) are young twin sisters of Sabrina. Indigo Fontaine (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a teacher at Drache Hero Academy and the adoptive mother of the Fischer siblings. |-| Others= Käethe (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Sabrina's old teacher on how to be a hero before she gave up. A now retired hero, focusing on family life rather than work, Käethe was well-known for scouting girls and making them strong and powerful heroines that sometimes even reached the top 100 of heroes in Germany. As such the media follow her for all the newest high potential heroes. Sabrina met Käethe in a shopping mall and never planned to be scouted. With how little money Sabrina's mother had, she decided to steal a new dress, feeling there was no wrong. Luckily, Käethe watched her make the dress invisible and stopped her from leaving the store with it. Instead of lecturing her or arresting Sabrina there and then for her illegal acts, she offered Sabrina a chance to use her quirk for the better of others. To top it all off, Käethe promised Sabrina a lot of money for this. It didn't take much more to have her begging for this chance. Käethe training was strict yet kind. She understood that she was taking just a normal girl into deadly situation and as such Sabrina was never in any real danger when taking missions or helping others. Käethe protected the girl with her entire life, taking hits for her, as well as ensuring she had the much easier jobs such as escorting citizens out of the area. Though it was simple and easy, Sabrina still caught fame because at the end of the day, a hero doesn't need to capture a villain to be a hero, they only need to help and save the people around them. Käethe tried to get into contact after Ms Fischer's death but was unable too. When she finally saw Sabrina again she felt guilty. Sabrina had went to her and begged to be accepted in their family with her own but, with a heavy heart, Käethe had to deny. Not only did she have her own kids to look after, she was unsure if she could look after Sabrina's siblings seeing as she was barely in the house, her own son being left to be baby-sitted by her neighbours. Soon after, she retired being a hero and decided to put her son and new boyfriend first over other people and is now enjoying life as a normal civilian. Trivia * Sabrina Fischer is based on Miki Sayaka from the anime series, Madoka Magicia. * Sichtweite, Sabrina's former hero name, is just German for visibility. * The author decided to not make pages for Sabrina's siblings and thus decided that any further information she feels is relevant will be added below in a collapsible box. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students